El cielo es el limite
by themizachan
Summary: Ella era la chica mas extraña, loca y hermosa que jamas habia conocido. Y solo tenia un verano para enamorarla...Esta es la historia de como conoci a la persona que cambio para siempre mi absurda vida. MIMATO, capitulo seis.
1. La chica de la escalera

"_**El cielo es el límite"**_

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Las canciones usadas pertenecen a sus respectivos artistas. Solo la historia y su entorno son de mi autoría.

**Advertencias:** Lo más probable es que incluya algún lemon, pero será más adelante y avisare para que al que no sea de su agrado quede advertido.

**Aclaraciones:** La historia está contada en primera persona. Esta es una nueva idea que se me ocurrió, quería mostrar a un Matt deslumbrado, y no tan deslumbrante, y a una Mimi un poco más especial e impulsiva. Y me disculpo si los confundí un poco.

* * *

**Capitulo l: la chica en la escalera**

_¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Mimi?_

_Yo sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…_

Era un caluroso día de verano, tal vez el más caliente en lo que iba de ese año. Cuando baje de mi motocicleta, y me quite el casco, pude sentir el abrazador sol rompiendo contra mi piel. Después de maldecir mi nuevo uniforme unas mil veces, entre al dichoso colegio.

Había llegado temprano, lo note porque todos los alumnos de años anteriores se saludan tras sus largas vacaciones. Mientras que los nuevos, como yo, estábamos dispersos y solos, como cachorros perdidos.

_Allí fue cuando te vi por primera vez…_

Sentada en el último escalón de la entrada, como a unos cincuenta metros de donde me encontraba, una chica llamo mi atención.

No fue porque tuviera una belleza deslumbrante, o carisma de popularidad. Si no, que a pesar de los treinta y siete grados que hacían, ella llevaba un bléiser de invierno, el chaleco y una especie de bufanda. Una larga trenza, asomaba debajo de su boina. Y lo que mas inusual me resulto, fue que al contrario de todos los niños ricos de aquí, usaba unas simples y blancas zapatillas, en vez de los típicos zapatos de diseñador.

No pude ver su rostro, el reflejo de sus anteojos me lo impedía. Daba una rápida mirada a todos lados, y luego escribía en un viejo cuaderno.

Contemple a esa extraña niña por un tiempo inmensurable. Pero sentí como si todo se hubiera paralizado cuando dirigió su vista hacia mí.

Casi podría jurar que me sonrió.

Para no pasar por acosador, desvié la mirada. No fue mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto volví mis ojos a ella, ya había desaparecido.

Poco después, el timbre de comienzo de clases sonó. Oficialmente comenzaba mi tortura en el Saint Thomas.

No me costó mucho encontrar el salón. Una chica, llamada Sora creo, me llevó hasta allí sin que siquiera se lo pidiera.

Por desgracia, me toco ser el "juguete nuevo" de mis compañeras. Las chicas mas desvergonzadas me acosaron a preguntas, fue frustrante y molesto, solo me limite a saludarlas y decirles mi nombre.

Entable conversación con Taichi, era el capitán del equipo de futbol del colegio, le conté de mi experiencia como delantero y me invito a unirme a su equipo.

El profesor entro antes de poder contestarle. Lamentablemente, los asientos eran dobles. Tai se sentaba con Sora, al parecer eran novios.

Yo ocupe un lugar al final del salón, junto a la ventana.

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos de clase, cuando la puerta se abrió. Y allí, estaba de nuevo.

Era la chica de la escalera, parecía algo agitada, tal vez había corrido para poder llegar.

-Señorita Tachikawa ¿Se puede saber donde estaba? – los murmullos de la clase apenas me dejaban escuchar la voz del profesor.

-Perdón – le contesto mientras recuperaba el aliento. Fue solo una palabra, pero su voz me sonaba tan musical y suave – Estaba buscando ángeles.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Al parecer si, pues todo el alumnado rio a carcajadas. El profesor fastidiado la regaño, no lo pude oír por las risas.

Sin haber otro asiento libre, se ubico a mi lado, pero no me miro.

Ahora podía observarla más de cerca, su piel era clara, debajo de sus gafas tenía unos enormes ojos caramelo y mullidas pestañas, sin mencionar que sus facciones eran sumamente delicadas. No solo era extraña y parecía loca, sino que también era hermosa.

Unos chicas delante nuestro, no se molestaron en bajar la voz mientras murmuraban palabras ofensivas a mi compañera de banco, la cual pude deducir se llamaba Mimi.

Ella no se molesto en mirarlas, se coloco los auriculares de su Ipod. Saco el mismo viejo cuaderno que le vi temprano, estaba lleno de dibujos de rostros, incluso algunos de nuestra clase estaban allí. Eran realmente buenos.

Comenzó un nuevo garabato. Decidí enfocar mi atención en la clase, no podía darme el lujo de desaprobar y perder mi beca.

Concentre todas mis ideas en física, siempre me había costado más esa materia. Estaba tan absorto cuando el timbre del receso me sorprendió. Con un movimiento involuntario, mire a mi lado, y me sorprendí aun mas cuando vi su dibujo terminado.

Era una réplica exacta de mi rostro.

Ella guardo sus cosas, y se levanto sin siquiera mirarme.

En un estúpido impulso antes de que se fuera, tire suavemente de su trenza, no fue brusco, apenas si lo sintió. Pero yo no supe para qué demonios la había llamado.

-Hola… - jamás una chica me había dejado sin palabras – mi nombre es…

-Matt, lo sé – allí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa.

No pude decir nada más y la deje marchar.

Me quede observando la puerta por la que se había marchado. Cuando de repente, una mano se poso en mi hombro, me aparte bruscamente, el contacto físico no era mi cosa favorita.

-Ishida, será mejor que no te relaciones con esa loca, esa chica no es buena – la forma en que lo dijo fue algo sombría, no era un comentario dicho al azar – es un consejo de amigos.

Su novia se acerco también.

-Si deseas conocer chicas, yo tengo amigas muy lindas – me miro especulativamente de arriba abajo y añadió – eres muy guapo, no tendrás problema.

-¡Oye! Harás que me sienta celoso – la regaño Tai haciendo un mohín.

No escuche las otras estupideces cursis que dijeron. Y me dirigí en silencio al patio.

El resto de la tarde estuve con la pareja, y con un chico mas, no recuerdo su nombre.

Ese día no la volví a ver.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ muchísimas gracias por leerlo. Ya saben si les gusto o no, si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario me dejan una review, o me mandan un mail. Por cierto, yo soy la dueña de la cuanta (mi hermanita escribe treinta de febrero)._

_Bueno me despido deseándoles un gran día y hasta la próxima…_


	2. Rumores de la desconocida

**Capitulo ll: los rumores de la desconocida**

**By AngelZoe**

En casa todo fue como siempre, cuando llegue papa ya no estaba, y por lo que pude notar en mi rápida inspección, mi hermano tampoco.

Hice rápidamente mis deberes, estaba muy cansado, había sido un largo y caluroso primer día de clases. En cuanto termine con historia, y prepare todo para mi segundo día. Me acosté, y por extraño que resulte, pensé en Mimi hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

El día martes ni merece ser contado. Asistí al colegio, nuevamente llegue temprano, por lo que me aburrí esperando el comienzo de la jornada. Ese día visite el club de futbol, no era diferente del de las escuelas públicas. Igual me uní a ellos.

Estuve nuevamente con Tai, Sora y Ken.

Pero me senté solo en mi banco, ella falto.

Las chicas de adelante, en contra de mi voluntad y a pesar de mi indiferencia, me contaron el primer rumor de muchos que oí. Al parecer, Mimi solía ausentarse del colegio, y cuando regresaba su rostro lucia "Ojeroso" y "Pálido", esas fueron las palabras que usaron. Relacionaban ese errático comportamiento con drogas.

No le di mucha importancia a sus comentarios. Sé que las chicas pueden ser muy crueles si lo desean. Además estas parecían destilar veneno con cada palabra.

No paso mucho mas mi segundo día en el colegio. Y esa noche, nuevamente me acosté pensando en ella.

Al día siguiente, descubrí para mi desgracia, un neumático de mi motocicleta pinchado. Mi padre aun dormía profundamente, hacer el turno nocturno era duro, y no me atreví a despertarlo para que me llevara al colegio. En el bus me tomaría con mucha suerte una hora llegar, por lo que me resigne a ir el miércoles.

Durante la mañana, fui a arreglar mi moto. Y a la tarde me dedique a practicar unos acordes en mi guitarra.

Dormí temprano, no ir al colegio era peor que ir, pues en casa me aburría fácilmente.

El jueves entre algo ilusionado al salón, tenia curiosidad por volver a verla, pero nuevamente no estaba. Igual la espere las primeras dos horas, hasta que en química acepte que ese día tampoco la vería.

En la cafetería, Sora y Tai, me contaron el segundo rumor de Mimi, pero yo no estaba de ánimos para oírlo.

- A partir de mañana, o del lunes, deberías sentarte al lado de Ken en clase. – menciono Sora intentando sonar indiferente mientras mordía su manzana.

-Estoy bien donde estoy – respondí de mala gana.

-Lo que te dijo el otro día Tai es verdad. Mimi no es una buena influencia – Y otra vez íbamos con lo mismo – incluso oí que consume…

-¿Drogas? – la interrumpí… se mostro ofendida por mi contestación – gracias por la advertencia pero ya me la dieron.

- Y también es popular entre los chicos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – agrego con una sonrisa pagada.

Me levante ofendido de la mesa. Jamás le dirigían la palabra, y hablaban como si la conocieran, aunque yo tampoco sabía nada de Mimi, por alguna desconocida razón me molestaban sus habladurías.

- No te lo tomes a mal – me dijo Tai en el primer entrenamiento que tuvimos por la tarde – solo te lo decimos porque nos pareces un buen muchacho.

Ni me conocían.

El ultimo profesor, el de biología falto, gracias a eso nos dejaron salir más temprano de lo usual. Me subí en mi motocicleta apenas Salí, iba a aprovechar ese tiempo extra para ir a visitar a mis antiguos compañeros de la escuela pública.

Me reencontré con los chicos de mi banda, ellos habían sido mis amigos desde la primaria. Charlamos amenamente, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, intercambiamos ideas, e incluso fijamos fechas para los ensayos. Me emocionaba el hecho de poder hacer nuevamente las cosas que me gustaban. Era consciente de que el año entrante, estaría en el extranjero estudiando en alguna universidad de renombre, y debería olvidarme de mi guitarra y de los "Teenage wolfes".

Volví a casa ya entrada la noche, y me fui directo a la cama, estaba tan exhausto que me dormí de inmediato.

Un insoportable rayo de sol me despertó en la mañana, tantee el reloj y vi la hora ¡Eran las ocho! ¡Oh diablos! Llegaría tarde a mi primera clase.

Me puse rápidamente los pantalones y la camisa sin abotonar, metí la corbata en mi bolsillo, agarre la mochila, y salí corriendo al garaje. Acelere la moto rozando lo ilegal, con mucha suerte llegaría con veinte minutos de retraso y el profesor de literatura era bastante tolerante.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, pero antes de abrir la puerta del salón, arregle un poco mi arrugado uniforme, y pase mi mano por mis rebeldes cabellos, ni siquiera me había peinado. Una vez adentro, me quede estático, allí en mi banco estaba Mimi. Tenía sus auriculares puestos pero a diferencia del lunes hoy si me miraba.

Salí de mi asombro cuando el señor Minamoto comenzó a regañarme por "mi falta de puntualidad" y "mi imprudente interrupción", como si alguien le prestara atención, pensé. Igual me disculpe, para poder ir rápidamente a sentarme en mi asiento.

- Hola- salude casi en un murmullo, pensé que no me oiría por sus auriculares. Pero ella me sonrió y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, antes de volver su vista al pizarrón.

¿Eso era todo? No sé porque estaba algo decepcionado…

Mientras el profesar daba una charla sobre "El cuervo", un libro que ya había leído, me permití darle un vistazo a mi compañera de banco. Hoy no llevaba gafas, tal vez solo las usaba cuando dibujaba.

Tenía el volumen tan alto de su Ipod, que hasta yo podía escuchar su melodía. Agudice el oído.

…"_Si entiendo que cada vida debe terminar"…"A medida que nos sentimos solos, se que algún día nos tenemos que ir"…_ la melodía era sumamente nostálgica, solo tocada por una guitarra y la grave voz de un cantante que no reconocí.

Se paso toda la clase escuchando esa canción una y otra vez, mientras que escribía su nombre en una hoja suelta, garabateo "Mimi" de todas las formas posibles e imposibles, legibles y no tanto.

Y yo me pase toda la hora observándola. No sé quien era más patético. Lo que si sabía, era que esa chica tenía como imán invisible para mi atención.

Y otra vez sonó el condenado timbre del receso.

Se levanto en cuanto termino de guardar todas sus cosas, excepto su hoja garabateada que dejo sobre la mesa.

-Toma – le alcance el dichoso papel. Me ponía algo nervioso hablarle, pero no iba a dejar que lo notara – te olvidas esto.

-Es tuyo… Yamato – dijo esto, y me guiño un ojo de forma juguetona antes de irse.

¿Mío? ¿A qué se refería?

Fue como intuición darle vuelta al papel mientras le buscaba un significado racional.

Entonces lo descubrí.

De verdad era "mío", era mi dibujo… era aquel retrato que me hizo el día que la conocí.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer. Perdón si estuvo un poco aburrido pero ya lo tenía escrito así, pero la semana próxima subiré dos capítulos así avance más rápido… y después de nuevo a escribir porque solo lo tengo hasta el cinco jeje. Ah y en mi perfil deje el link de la canción que estoy usando.

**Agradecimientos:**

Kagome muchísimas gracias por las cosas lindas que dijiste. Si es una lástima que en el anime no hayan quedado juntos pero ¡bendito fanfiction! Jeje

Musagabs me alegra tanto de que te gustara la idea, muchas gracias por esos buenos deseos, me sirven mucho eso te lo aseguro.

Missmimi no sabes la felicidad que me da saber que te gusto el fic, de verdad a mi me encanta escribirlo, espero te siga gustando.

Laura tu eres de las mías, a mí tampoco me caía bien sora, y siempre me pareció que Matt y Mimi eran la pareja perfecta, un complemento del otro. Qué lindo comentario.

Moon princess, Y que puedo decirte, la presión de la universidades es algo común pero en lo del metro ya veo si va jeje, pero no pondré lenguaje complicado, quiero que sea fácil de leer, no te preocupes por eso.

Bueno y por supuesto mi sincero agradecimiento a :

_**Adrit126**_

_**Digimon4ever99**_

_**PINneaPple-wish**_

_**Bela de slytherin**_

_**Angelkizuna**_

_**Grez**_


	3. Confesiones bajo la lluvia

_**Capitulo lll: Confesiones bajo la lluvia**_

_**By Ángel Zoe**_

Ese viernes, luego del receso comenzó a llover a cántaros. Una lluvia veraniega que no paró en todo el día.

Tomamos la clase de deportes en el gimnasio techado, y obviamente ella no se presento. Me daba mucha curiosidad saber dónde se escondía cuando no quería ir a clases, aunque igualmente no estaba tan desesperado como para salir a buscarla.

También tuve entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol. ¡Maldigo el momento en que acepté unirme! El estúpido de Tai, en una "barrida" golpeó duramente mi tobillo, y tuve que pasar el resto de la tarde en la enfermería. Por lo menos, saqué algo bueno de la jornada: no podría asistir a los entrenamientos en todo un mes debido a la lesión.

Ya era el crepúsculo cuando salí del salón, me había demorado en buscar mis cosas y casi todos ya se habían ido. Seguía lloviendo con la misma intensidad que temprano, por lo que me resguardé bajo en la entrada del colegio. Allí esperaría hasta que parara, odiaba mojarme, además tenía un incómodo vendaje en el pie.

Y nuevamente cuando creía que ya había logrado sacarla de mi cabeza, como si fuera un fantasma, me sobresalte al ver a Mimi a mi lado, ella solo miraba hacia el frente.

-Hola – ¡idiota! No había hablado con ella el resto del día y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue eso.

Mimi me mostró su sonrisa, estoy seguro, esa era solo mía.

-Toma – puso en mi mano un paraguas, y luego como si nada, se largó a correr bajo la torrencial lluvia. - ¡No te preocupes, yo no lo necesito!

¿Acaso leía la mente?... vi como se mojaba mientras corría, debía decir algo antes de que se alejara más, y no pudiera alcanzarla…

-¡Te enfermarás! - ¡Rayos! ¿Que era su padre?

-Un resfrío no es nada – gritó mientras se continuaba alejando.

Otra vez me dominaron mis irracionales impulsos. Comencé a correr para alcanzarla, no me importó mojarme, ni el vendaje, ni el insoportable dolor en el tobillo… Ni siquiera me importo qué le diría.

Anduvimos así, corriendo, como una cuadra. Hasta que ella se paró en seco, yo hice lo mismo unos pasos detrás. Se giró hasta que quedamos cara a cara.

-¿Por qué me sigues? – Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué lo hacía. En ese instante, me miró de una manera que no le había visto antes, pero incluso mojada y despeinada lucia perfecta.

-Yo te seguí…porque…nh – intenté pensar una razón coherente, pero Mimi me interrumpió antes de contestarle.

-¿Yo te gusto Yamato? – eso fue directo.

Pensé cuidadosamente la respuesta en mi cabeza, no quería ofenderla diciéndole que creía estaba un poco loca. Busque las palabras adecuadas.

-Bueno eres linda… pero pareces un poco… extraña – me observó ladeando la cabeza, intentando entender mi balbuceo – si, un poco… creo que sí.

Me quede sin aire cuando la vi reír abiertamente ante mi respuesta, realmente era hermosa.

- Bien – dijo esto, y acortó la distancia entre nosotros en dos rápidos pasos. Y así, sin previo aviso o señal, me besó.

Sentir ese roce de repente en mi boca, fue raro, ya que a pesar de tener los labios mojados y fríos, los labios llenos de Mimi sobre los míos, parecían suaves y cálidos.

Creo que me clavaron al suelo, porque no me moví, ni siquiera, cuando ella se alejó despidiéndose con la mano.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de que la lluvia había cesado, salí de mi transe y recién volví por mi moto. Aún impactado regresé a casa.

Ni me inmuté cuando abrí la puerta y sorprendí a mi hermano junto con una chica, quien supuse era su nueva novia. Se cayeron del sofá en cuanto me vieron. En otro momento, me hubiera burlado, pero en cambio ni escuche sus absurdas excusas para el"espectáculo" que estaban dando, y solo me dirigí directo a mi habitación.

Vacié bruscamente la mochila sobre la cama y busqué mi dibujo. Lo contemple un rato. Si alguien me hubiera visto en ese momento se hubiera reído, yo miraba a ese inofensivo papel como a mi más mortal enemigo. Realmente no le encontraba sentido a nada.

Repetí la escena mil veces antes de dormirme, no era mi primer beso ni nada por el estilo, pero la sensación y el cosquilleo que me produjo en ese momento aun lo sentía en mi boca.

-¡Matt! ¡Matt! ¡Despierta! – entreabrí apenas los ojos para ver el reloj ¿Qué demonios quería mi hermano a la nueve de la mañana de un sábado? – despierta, te llaman por teléfono.

-Espero que sea de vida o muerte esa llamada – odiaba madrugar los fines de semana. En especial, porque me había desvelado pensado en lo de ayer.

-Dijo que te despertara a como dé lugar – mi hermano apenas si me miraba, aun estaba avergonzado por lo del sofá.

-Y dime romeo ¿Quién diablos es? – se indignó pero no me dijo nada, y me paso el inalámbrico.

-Una tal Tachikawa – me sonaba ese nombre… por supuesto.

Carraspee un poco antes de hablar, mi Takeru entendió la indirecta y salió de mi cuarto.

-Hola, habla Yamato - ¿Realmente era ella? No era posible.

-Hola Matt, soy yo… Mimi – al escuchar su voz me quede en silencio unos segundos, y escuche su risa melódica por el tubo.

-¿Por qué me llamas a mi casa? – tenia millones de dudas, la primera era averiguar, como conseguía siempre mis datos.

-Porque no me diste tu celular – replico en tono burlón.

-Quiero decir ¿cómo tienes mi número? – Me ponía nervioso sus evasivas - Soy nuevo en la ciudad, no estoy en la guía.

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos – y ahí estaba de nuevo esa musical risa. Aunque su respuesta también me dio gracia.

-¿Sabes? Eso suena trillado– hablar con ella era más fácil de lo que pensaba. – Ya en serio ¿por qué me llamaste?

-No es obvio tontito, porque estamos saliendo. - ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿De que hablas? - cada cosa que ella decía rompía mis esquemas. Cada vez dudaba más de su cordura.

-Yo te gusto, tú me gustas, nos besamos… es lo lógico – No había nada lógico en aquello...

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, y ella lo interrumpió con un murmullo – Lo siento, pero debo cortar… llego mi padre y… te llamo en la tarde ¿quieres?

Antes de terminar la llamada le pase mi numero de celular, no quería torturar a mi hermano otra vez, aunque su expresión bochornosa era graciosa.

Reflexione un segundo lo que Mimi había dicho, rememoré cada una de sus palabras y les busque un significado. Llegue a la obvia conclusión de que no lo tenía.

Ella era rara, y yo era más raro, ya que me había puesto algo "ansioso" esa absurda llamada.

_Y así empezamos…_

* * *

**Notas de autora: **_Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo. Espero haya sido más interesante que el anterior, yo intento esforzarme. Si puedo actualizare el viernes a la noche o el sábado, todo depende._

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos.

Missmimi lamento haberte dejado con los nervios de punta, prometo aclarar un poco las cosas, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

Musagabs ¿Cómo has estado? Me encanto hablar con vos, fue bueno que me agregaras, sabes mucho de un montón de cosas jaja. Como veras, intente actualizar rápido, por lo menos lo hare así hasta que comiencen las clases.

_Y por supuesto les doy nuevamente las gracias a:_

_**Taishou**_

_**Digimon4ever99**_

_**Bela de slytherin**_

_**Grez**_

_**Adrit126**_

_**DarlingCinderella**_

_**Meens-ishikawa**_

Nos leemos prontito, y ya saben cualquier cosita me dejan una review.


	4. Humildes narcisistas

_**Humildes narcisistas**_

_**By angel zoe**_

"_**El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia"**_

_William Shakespeare._

¡Oh rayos! Como dolía, molestaba, incluso ardía…

Mi tobillo no me dejo fácil la tarea de no quejarme durante el almuerzo, pero eran pocas las veces que podíamos jugar a la familia feliz por lo que preferí callarme, Takeru se ocupo de llevar la conversación. Cuando terminamos, mi padre se fue al trabajo, tenía el turno de la tarde y no volvería hasta la medianoche.

Conversé un poco con mi hermano, parecía que no lo había hecho en años. Me contó a cerca de Hikari, así se llamaba su novia, salían hace un mes. Cuando terminó de relatarme, según él, su historia de "amor "con la chica del sofá, yo le hable acerca de mi historia de "locura" con la chica de la escalera.

- Eso suena como amor a primera vista – fue lo único que dijo antes de reír a carcajadas, pues yo al escuchar su teoría me había ahogado con mi soda.

- ¿Tú qué sabes de amor? – le repliqué intentando sonar indignado, pero la risa de Takeru era contagiosa. – Traes a tu novia a esta pocilga y encima la tiras de los muebles…

Continuamos riendo un buen rato, hasta que llegó mi nueva cuñada. "Kari", como pidió que la llamara, parecía bastante madura para su edad, justo lo que mi hermanito necesitaba…

¿Takeru pensaría lo mismo de Mimi? ¡Oh! No podía estar seriamente pensando en ello.

Luego de las presentaciones los dejé solos. Me arrastré hasta mi cuarto, ya que tenía el tobillo como una pelota. Tomé mi guitarra y toqué algunos acordes al azar, ya que solo podía pensar y ver a mi celular, el cual parecía más silencioso que nunca.

Cuando me rendí a componer algo decente, escuché la música que provenía de sala…

"_Soy tan afortunado por poder contar con las dos manos a la gente que quiero"… "Algunos tienen uno, otros a ninguno"…_

¡Era la canción de Mimi! Lo más rápido que pude con mi casi discapacitada pierna corrí a sala, y otra vez, como si fuera una mala repetición de telenovela, lo interrumpí besuqueándose ¡Asco! Me sentí atrapado en un "_deja vu_" cuando se cayeron del sillón.

- ¡¿Cómo se llama esa canción? – tuve que repetir la pregunta porque ya empezaban las excusas.

- ¡No lo sé! Ninguno lo sabe. ¡ahora puedes irte! – mi hermano lucia muy enojado.

- En un segundo "Don Juan"… ¿No saben quién es el cantante? – Takeru parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar.

- ¡Qué importa! – iba replicarle aquello, cuando… - ¿El que suena no es tu celular?

Cuando escuche el ringtone y volví corriendo a mi habitación, "Llamada desconocida" vislumbre en la pantalla. El corazón me latía rápido, aclare mi voz y atendí.

- ¿Hola? – estaba algo ansioso y eso se noto en mi voz.

- Hola Ishida, habla Taichi – jamás la voz de alguien me resulto tan irritante - ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? – volví a mi característica hostilidad.

- ¡Qué humor! Y yo que te llamaba para invitarte a bailar con algunos de la clase – sabia quienes irían y quienes no, eso era suficiente para negarme.

Te recuerdo que por tu culpa apenas si puedo caminar – cada vez estaba más irritado, era suficiente charla con Tai por hoy – Debo cortar, estoy ocupado… ¡ah! Y nunca más vuelvas a llamarme como "privado".

No le di tiempo a contestar y corte la comunicación. Con frustración tire mi celular al suelo, y este vibró sobre el parquet, tenía un mensaje de texto.

"Perdón por no llamarte, pero estoy en una aburrida reunión… seguramente estas pensando en mi, dime si me equivoco. Mimi"

Sonreí con sorna ante esa vanidad, pero por desgracia, tenía razón. Teclee rápidamente mi respuesta.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

A través de "Sms" podía ser más permisivo.

"Porque yo también pensaba en ti… ¿Qué haces? De seguro te sientes solo sin mí."

Leí dos veces la primera frase, y sentí como si por mi pecho subiera una calidez. Me di cuenta que debería acabar con el delirio o acabaría volviéndome loco.

"Eso quisieras…ahora me divierto practicando con la guitarra" mentí, y decidí que el final de esto podía esperar hasta el lunes.

"Mmm un músico, ¡genial!" y así continuamos enviándonos mensajes hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada, cuando me quede dormido.

Esa noche con ella, aunque fue de esos sueños en los que uno no recuerda de que iban.

El domingo Mimi no dio señales de vida, y eso me puso algo ansioso, incluso impasible, tanto que apenas si estudie. Pensé en llamarla, pero eso solo le daría "esperanzas", y por desgracia, tener una novia por ahora, no estaba en mis planes. Tenía que reflexionar sobre mis decisiones, y aclararle todo el lunes, Mimi parecía ser una buena chica y yo, simplemente era demasiado egoísta.

Volver a clase nunca me había emocionado, en realidad, pocas cosas lo hacen. Mientras tomaba el desayuno mi celular volvió a sonar, últimamente sonaba mas en un día que en todo un año.

"Mimi llamando" apareció en la pantalla y descolgué.

- ¡Hola, Matt! ¿Cómo despertaste? ¿Soñaste conmigo? – su voz se oía animada y alegre, eso me Y para dio algo de remordimiento por lo que haría – Llamaba para preguntarte donde quieres que te espere…

- ¿Ah? – de seguro era otra de sus desquicios - ¿Esperarme? ¿Para qué?

- Para entrar juntos bobo ¿acaso no hacen eso las parejas? – pregunto dubitativa sin perder el ánimo su voz.

- No es necesario… - sabia que si no lo decía me arrepentiría – Y sobre eso quisiera hablarte… yo…

- ¿Te parece el estacionamiento? Yo llegare en como treinta minutos… - les juro que lo pensé.

- Está bien. Nos vemos allí, Mimi. – Pude oír su risa ante mi rendición.

- Bien, te esperare Yamato. – Luego cortó.

Mi café quedó a medio terminar y ni llegué a tocar las tostadas. Rápidamente saqué mi motocicleta del garaje y conduje al colegio. A pesar de ser bastante temprano, aceleré.

Me extrañó ver que en el estacionamiento no había nadie, eso fue algo decepcionante, igual espere hasta que el timbre de entrada resonó en el lugar.

La busque en la entrada… nada.

Entre al salón justo cuando llegaba el profesor.

- Por favor, siéntese Ishida. – obedecí en silencio, y en mi banco brillaba su ausencia. Pese a todo me forcé a preguntar.

- Disculpa Motomiya ¿No viste a Tachikawa?

- No, de seguro faltó… ¿Te sientes solo? ¿Quieres que me siente contigo? – Acaso no podía hablar con alguien del sexo femenino que no lo malinterpretara. Hice caso omiso a sus estupideces y le negué con una mueca.

_Te esperare Yamato._

Para mí, Mimi podía ser extraña, loca, impulsiva, rara e incluso hermosa, pero mentirosa no estaba en mi lista de sus cualidades.

El resto de la hora me concentre en la clase y cuando el receso dio inicio, Sora se acercó a mi banco, eso ni podía significar nada bueno.

- Hola Yamato, ¿Tienes un momento? – la mire indiferente, para ella eso fue un "si" – Viste a Jun, la de adelante, quiere hablar contigo…

Me levante de mi asiento, hoy no estaba de ánimos, para confesiones superficiales – _me gustas porque eres lindo – _lo había escuchado ya muchas veces en mi vida.

Salí del aula; podrían decir que estaba huyendo, pero eso me daba igual. Subí al quinto piso, las aulas de allí pertenecían a clubes y talleres, eso significaba que no habría nadie y podría estar tranquilo. "Club de Lectura", entre a la primera puerta que encontré abierta.

Parecía que poseía un sexto sentido para Mimi. Estaba sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, miraba las hojas del cerezo que el viento arrastraba, tenía en su regazo su cuaderno, y en su mano sujetaba una cinta. Estaba tan abstraída que ni se percato de mi presencia.

- Creí que hoy me esperarías – ella enseguida volteo y alzo su vista. Se alegro al verme, eso me gusto. Pude notar que llevaba el cabello suelto, algo desprolijo y hasta parecía más corto.

- Perdón, tuve un inconveniente – Mimi se bajo del mueble calmada, tan natural, y se acerco marcando cada paso, hasta depositar un rápido beso en la comisura de mi labio. Otra vez el cosquilleo. – Hola.

Se mantuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, invadiendo mi "espacio personal". Sentí que, solo tal vez, podría acostumbrarme a esta clase de saludo.

- Tu inconveniente ¿Tiene que ver con tu cabello? – le sonreí de lado.

- Digamos que algunas compañeras pensaron que luciría mejor así, aunque yo creyera lo contrario – sonrió de nuevo, pero sin rastro de alegría en sus ojos.

En ese momento, confirmé lo que ya sabía, las chicas pueden ser realmente crueles si lo desean.

- Me gusta más así – Tome con suavidad un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, y lo coloque detrás de su oreja.

Nos miramos unos eternos segundos, me perdí en esos enormes ojos curiosos, que parecían atravesarme. Nos separamos al oír la campana, el receso había terminado.

Recordé que el lunes pasado, ella no había asistido al resto de sus clases. Pero yo estaba obligado a hacerlo, a pesar de que aun no quería irme… Sentí como tiraba de mi mano, y comenzó a arrastrarme.

- ¡Vamos! O llegaremos tarde – eso era una sorpresa.

Sentir su mano sobre la mía, hizo que los latidos de mi corazón hicieran eco en mis oídos. Pero me di cuenta, de que ya no me importaba volverme loco.

Creo que por esta vez me dejare llevar.

* * *

**Notas de autora**: ¿No odian que pase eso? A veces espero una llamada o un mensaje (me paso hoy u.u) y cuando el celular suena es cualquier otra persona… perdón por meter mis experiencias en el fic, pero al fin y al cabo en eso lo inspire, espero con eso responder al mp de "Mika".

Missmimi si lo sé, son tan tiernos, de verdad G-R-A-C-I-A-S por tus comentarios, me levantan el ánimo. No te preocupes pienso seguirlo un poco más.

Musagabs me encantan que pasen esas cosas cuando leen, porque yo me siento igual al escribirlo.

Hibari que bueno saber que te ha gustado, espero este capítulo también te haya agradado.

EienDel no te preocupes a mi me pasa lo mismo, siempre me desespero cuando no actualizan, pero me comprometo a hacerlo un o dos veces por semana. Espero te haya gustado, tu comentario me dio aliento para terminar este capítulo.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Grez**_

_**DarlingCinderella**_

_**Digimon4ever99**_

_**Meens-Ishikawa**_

_**Angel kizuna**_

_**Adrit 126**_

Pd: como saben yo intento esforzarme con cada actualización (aunque no se note) e intente hacerlo más largo, y perdón a todos por demorarme en actualizar, pero no tenia internet. Intentaré que no pase mas.


	5. El si de los lunes

_**El Sí de los lunes**_

_**By Ángel Zoe**_

"_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"_

_William Shakespeare._

Treinta voces susurrantes y malvadas.

Entramos así agarrados de la mano en el salón, justo cuando llegaba el profesor de derecho. Podía sentir como las miradas de nuestros "compañeros" me atravesaban, algunos incrédulos, otros casi boquiabiertos, y el murmullo parecía un zumbido. Me puse un poco incomodo, pero al sentir la mano de Mimi aflojarse de la mía, caí en la cuenta de que ella lo estaba pasando peor que yo, lo confirme al ver sus ojos ocultos por su cabello. Aferre aun mas su delgada y fría mano, ella me miro y volvió a sonreír como solía hacerlo.

Durante la hora, Mimi se puso el Ipod y miro al frente. Sentado junto a ella, me ponía impasible, por lo que le daba ocasionales vistazos. En mis rápidas inspecciones me memorizada cada uno de sus rasgos; en especial me gustaba como sus largas pestañas acariciaban la piel al cerrar sus ojos; también me percate de su perfume, usualmente no me gustan, me suelen parecer "empalagosos", pero el de Mimi era un suave aroma a canela y vainilla.

El profesor se calló, supuse que esperaba que copiáramos su explicación. Mimi subió el volumen de la música y escuche la usual y rasgada melodía de su canción.

"_Quédate conmigo… Vamos simplemente a respirar"_

Garabatee mi en mi cuaderno: "Como se llama?" Le acerque despacio la hoja con mi mano. Ella lo leyó apenas y alzo las comisuras. Se acercó con disimulo a mi oído y rozando mi piel con sus labios murmuro.

-Solo respira – sentir su aliento tan cerca me descoloco, y apenas masculle un "ah".

Con sus labios pronuncio un mudo "¿Por qué?" volví a escribir en mi papel "No sé, es algo nostálgica y triste".

Se acerco nuevamente a mi oído: - Solo las personas que perdieron a alguien comprenden de esa manera la canción – me quede en silencio, y ella tomo aire antes de seguir - ¿A quién perdiste Matt?

Otro silencio, esta vez uno más largo, mas incomodo. Cuando junte el valor suficiente, masculle entre dientes a mi pesar.

-A mi madre… - Mimi simplemente asintió. Se quitó un auricular del reproductor y lo piso disimuladamente en mi oído. Mientras continuamos oyendo la canción, volvimos la vista al pizarrón.

"_Mis pecados son expertos, nunca me dejaran ganar"…_

El profesor termino su explicación, y sentó a corregir unos viejos exámenes. Yo estaba tan concentrado, tan ensimismado en mis "cosas" que apenas sentí el golpecito en mi hombro, allí pude ver la castaña cabecita de Mimi apoyada en el, se quedo así hasta que finalizo la clase.

Uno a uno, todos mis compañeros fueron abandonando el bullicioso cuarto, y supe que no podía extender mas lo inevitable. Pero "mañana" me sonaba tan lejano.

-¿Me llevaras a casa? – Aquello sonó mas a una afirmación, la mire sonriendo, al parecer era algo autoritaria – No te queda lejos.

Dijo esto, y levanto sus cosas sin esperarme. Al llegar al estacionamiento, tomo el único casco que colgaba al lado de mi motocicleta, como si fuera suyo, y acomodando su cabello se lo puso.

-Creo que tú tienes la cabeza más dura – comento entre risas, se veía graciosa con aquello puesto, una especie de diosa extraterrestre. Me subí en silencio a la moto, lo más seguro era que le robaría un beso si seguía contemplándola – Además, a mí se me ve más lindo. –eso no podía negárselo.

Murmuro su dirección antes de subirse detrás, fue extraño sentir como se aferraba estrechamente a mí con sus delgados brazos a mi cintura, tal vez tenía miedo o era su primera vez arriba de una motocicleta, igual no dijo nada.

Sentí como su abrazo fue mayor al entrar en la autopista, lo que al principio eran cosquillas, ahora amenazaban con estrangularme. Lejos del trafico, otra vez la calma, sentí su respiración acompasada al lado de mi oído, intente no pensar en ello, pero me fue imposible cuando de imprevisto beso ruidosamente mi mejilla.

-Sonrojado pareces un niño – se burlo al ver el tono de mi rostro.

-Debo concentrarme cuando conduzco… No querrás que tengamos un accidente ¿verdad? – de inmediato enmudeció sus risas, y haciendo un puchero que apenas vi, apoyo su mentón en mi hombro.

Con solo el sonido del viento golpeándonos, y salvándonos de una cruel tarde de verano, llegamos por fin a su casa. Era un elegante y frívolo edificio, con mas pisos de los que mis ojos podían contar, y desde afuera podía ver el mármol y los cortinados que adornaban el hall.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de algo, una duda que mi cabeza repetía sin encontrar explicación…

-¿Cómo sabias que tu casa es cercana a la mía?... quiero decir ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? ¿O mi teléfono? Y el primer día ya sabias mi nombre… - Tantas preguntas me dejaban sin aire, y su rostro imperturbable agotaba mi paciencia ¿Tal vez era síquica? o algo así, de Mimi ya nada podía sorprenderme.

-Mi padre es el director del colegio… - Excepto eso. Me quede en silencio mientras procesaba aquella información en mi cabeza, ahora todo cerraba, incluso el hecho de que faltara a las clases sin tener sanción. – La primera vez que te vi, con tu aire despreocupado y antisocial, llamaste mi atención. Revise tu expediente… lo demás es historia.

Era la primera vez que era tan clara y explícita sobre ella, y ahí lo supe, ya no tenía escapatoria, Mimi me gustaba y mucho, nada de lo que me dijera haría cambiar mi opinión sobre ese hecho, sabía que terminaría enamorándome si seguíamos hablando, aun así no me importo.

-Por favor Matt háblame de ti, quiero saber más, quiero saberlo todo… - Algunas personas dicen cosas sin pensar en la profundidad que pueden tener esas palabras – Mmm…A ver, veamos… ¡ah! ya se, ¿Planeas ser músico verdad?

-No, planeo ser doctor… - me habían aceptado en una universidad en el extranjero, tenía todo planeado en realidad, pero… - La música es solo algo que me gusta hacer… amo tocar y componer, es mi pasatiempo…

-Pero, entonces ¡¿Por qué? Si amas tocar la guitarra y cantar, ¡solo hazlo! - ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil? Pensé. Volvió a preguntarlo, supe que tenía un significado diferente - ¿Por qué, Matt?

Tarde un minuto en contestar, y se dio cuenta cuanto me costó aquello.

-Porque se lo prometí… – No hacía falta explicarle más, ella lo entendió, eso era otra cosa buena.

A mí, Mimi me sentaba perfecto.

No hablamos mucho más, pero le hice un par de promesas antes de irme: la llamaría en la noche, le enviaría un mensaje en la mañana, y la traería del colegio en la tarde. No sé cómo lograba convencerme de semejantes cursilerías, quizás era la sonrisa que ponía cuando yo aceptaba o el beso que me regalo cuando nos despedimos…

Mi casa jamás me había parecido tan aburrida como esa tarde, simplemente no podía sacármela de la cabeza, sabía que si agarraba mi guitarra terminaría escribiendo una balada pegajosa, y no estaba tan desesperado, tampoco podía hundir a mi hermano en mi abismo de melosidad asquerosa, por lo que decidí hacer algo útil como estudiar.

Los textos parecían estar escritos en alemán, los leía y releía sin encontrarles significado. Hasta pude escuchar la ruidosa melodía de mi celular.

¡Me estaban llamando!

Busque frenéticamente el dichoso objeto, mi decepción supero mi desinterés al ver "Taichi llamando…"

-Hola Tai ¿Que sucede? – mi amigo no hablo, solo se aclaro la voz y comprendí – Soy grande, no necesito un sermón…

-¡Está mal, Matt! – intente interrumpirlo pero no me dejo – por favor solo escúchame. Cuando Sora te dijo que Mimi era popular entre los chicos, no era mentira, no es solo un rumor.

-¿Que quieres decir? - ¡Dios! No quería oírlo…

-La apodaron "la chica de lo lunes", porque cada vez que alguien se le declaraba ella le decía que si amigo, sus aventuras no duraban más de una semana, pero fueron muchos… todos lo saben. Sola se gano esa mala reputación.

Cada palabra taladro mi cerebro, una especie de malestar se instalo en mi estomago, una furia me invadió, no quería creerlo, no quería…

-Despreocúpate, no es mi novia. – conteste con lo que me quedaba de voz.

-Es tu vida, pero yo no la tomaría en serio. – demasiado tarde.

Cuando colgué me arroje a la cama tenía ganas ¿de llorar? No lo sé. Simplemente quería cambiarlo todo, acaso no había aprendido a decepcionarme ya, y en algún momento de eso, me quede dormido.

Rodee sobre mis sabanas blancas, esparciendo el dorado de mi pelo en ellas, me gustaba el contraste con la luz solar que entraba por mi ventana.

Y lo recordé.

Las malditas palabras de Tai volvían para atormentarme. Quería borrarlas, olvidarlas, arrancarlas de mi… quería poder confiar otra vez.

No quería ser solo uno más.

Notas de autora: Los saludo después de tanto tiempo, mientras veo un amv de "The Killers", _a_ _dustland fairy tale, _el que la ha escuchado sabe de lo que hablo cuando digo que no podía mantenerme alejada por siempre (_ahora cenicienta no te vayas a dormir, es una forma tan amarga de refugio_). Lo que me lleva a agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que me preguntaron como estaba, debo decir que tenía miedo de que esto no siga el curso que esperaban, estoy cambiando, y no quiero que mi manera de ver las cosas cambie mi escritura, bueno ustedes me entienden.

Gracias a todos por leer este humilde intento de expresar la inquietud del amor adolescente, y la decepción de sentirse usado.

Pd: deje el amv en mi perfil por si les da curiosidad… y hasta la semana próxima.

Gracias a :

Claeishida

Sakura Tachikawa

Musagabs

moon princess

MiMissmi

Mika

EienDel


	6. Si las miradas mataran

**Si las miradas mataran**

**By Angelzoe**

_Cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás. Esto es lo que el mundo llama una novela (…) Oscar Wilde._

-En el fondo, solo otro ser humano… - cuánta razón tenía aquella frase de "su" canción.

La falsa y frágil burbuja de perfección en la que mi mente la había envuelto, se resquebrajaba perversamente. Ahora solo otro ser humano, lleno de mentiras y defectos… nadie es santo.

Le jugaría el único e irónico juego que podía ganar… la indiferencia.

A pesar de que se había arraigado en mi como algo esencial para vivir, y sabiendo que me gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa, que no podría olvidarla de un día para otro, que su extraña huella siempre estaría… Mimi jamás lo sabría, no la dejaría vencer el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

Insípido, monocromático, frio…

Esa mañana, todo parecía no tener vida, la lluvia caía sin piedad contra los cristales, y a pesar de ser verano, sentí más frio que nunca.

Mientras desayunaba junto con mi padre y mi hermano, me concentre en el café, no quería pensar en nada. Y si no fuera porque estaba mi padre no hubiera asistido al colegio.

-El fin de semana, Kari celebrara su cumpleaños, Matt – El oír mi nombre fue un cable a tierra, cuánto tiempo me había perdido en"respira, bebe, mira, respira" – Tal vez quisieras llevar a tu "novia".

-¿Es cierto eso, hijo? – Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, no quería tener q explicar lo inexplicable. Pero mi padre entristeció la mirada - Sé que no paso mucho tiempo con ustedes, pero me gustaría que pudieran eran contarme esos sucesos importantes…

¡Genial! Ahora mi padre me hacía sentir peor, el pobre apenas si tenía tiempo de dormir, y ahora yo lo afligiría con mis problemas de "adolecente"…

-Créeme, cuando te digo que si tengo a alguien especial en mi vida, serás él primero en saberlo – mi padre sonrió con esa satisfacción propia, luego fusile a mi hermano con la mirada – y en cuanto a esa fiesta, no puedo ya hice planes – mentí.

No quería seguir hablando, por lo que me fui al colegio. Sentí nostalgia al entrar en el recinto, y me prepare mentalmente para verla. Jamás el camino hasta el salón me pareció tan largo y solitario, me pare en la puerta, cerré los ojos mientras tomaba aire… y lo sentí.

Sentí sus frías manos apoyadas en mis ojos, y creí que en ese mismo instante me derretiría.

-¿Quién soy? – susurro con dulzura en mi oído, y por un momento me olvide de todo. Me repetí las palabras de Tai, no quería flaquear. Y escuche su melódica risa – Vamos, no es difícil, ¿Quién soy?

-No eres nadie – para mí ya no lo era. De manera, firme pero suave quite sus manos de mi rostro, no la mire, pues sabia que me arrepentiría si lo hacía – Y por favor, no vuelvas a tocarme… lo odio.

Abrí la puerta y entre al curso, Mimi no me siguió, y no entro en toda la tarde tampoco.

Pase solo, casi toda la jornada, no tenía ganas de "sociabilizar". Igual nadie me pregunto nada.

En la última hora, teníamos una clase optativa de física, solo los que necesitábamos puntos extra en la materia la tomamos. Mientras explicaban las formulas me perdí de manera ciega , en la ventana que daba al patio.

Mimi conversaba amenamente con un muchacho alto y desgarbado de otro salón, apreté los dientes, y tense mis puños, al verlos así. No quería que ella le sonriera, no quería que el con su estúpida mano acariciara su cabello así. Para cualquiera la escena podía ser lo más inocente, pero para mí era lo más obsceno que había visto.

Si las miradas mataran… ese chico estaría muerto.

Cuando el desconocido le susurro algo al oído, y rieron cómplices, me levante bruscamente del banco.

-¡Señor Ishida! Estoy en medio de una clase, compórtese – pero ¿quién era yo para decir algo?, hoy la había rechazado… - ¡Es la última vez que se lo digo! o sienta o se retira de mi clase.

Pero debía hacer algo… lo que sea.

-Shhh! hey Matt creo q deberías sentarte – la estúpida voz de Tai me recordó porqué no debía hablarle o buscarla – Matt, siéntate.

Pero aquello había perdido sentido. Yo quería que Mimi fuera mía.

-¡Fuera! – solo mía…

Salí del salón apresuradamente en dirección al patio. Me detuve justo frente a "ellos".

-Mimi, quiero hablar contigo – mi voz sonó mas furiosa de que quería.

Ella apenas si me miro y volvió su vista a ese imbécil, quien ni se percataba de mi presencia.

-Como te decía Mike, pienso que estará bien – seguía ignorándome, y pude sentir como mi enojo crecía cuando el extendió su mano – Si, me gustaría…

-¡¿Acaso vas a salir también con él? – solté y supe que no debí haberlo dicho. La mirada de Mimi primero fue asombro, y luego se quedo inescrutable.

-¿Quién eres tú? – me enfrento el chico, pero Mimi lo hizo a un lado, negándole con la cabeza.

-Soy su novio - ¡Dios! Realmente me había vuelto loco…

-Mejor halamos luego, Mike… - él se retiro sin decir nada, y Mimi volteo hacia a mí, sus ojos estaban incrédulos, me miro de una manera que no lo había hecho antes, pero lo que vino después fue peor -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Estaba ahogada, su voz se perdía. Y vi como poco a poco su semblante entristecía. No podía hablar.

-Primero me rechazas, luego me tratas como a una cualquiera y ahora como a un objeto…creí que serias diferente - esto último apenas lo oí – ¡¿Tan importante es lo que dice la gente?

Al principio pensaba que sí. Pero ni las palabras o los rumores habían cambiado mis sentimientos por ella… pero me era tan difícil confiar.

La mire con un deje de comprensión… ella no me entendía, ni siquiera yo lo hacía.

Pero como podía decirle después de todo, que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo. Necesitaba una señal.

-¡Solo deseo que me quieras! – y allí estaba.

Sus ojos se desbordaron de lagrimas ante su monologo. Al ver sus ojos así, creí que moriría en ese instante. Si las miradas mataran, yo estaría muerto.

-Yo… - tenía tanto miedo de mostrarle mi verdadera esencia, la posesividad y los celos ciegos propios de mí. – Yo, necesito saber que serás solo mía…

Rio exageradamente con ironía, tal vez se había enojado con m exigencia. Ella solo saco su cuaderno, y me lo arrojo con violencia. Lo tome, antes de que llegara al suelo. No comprendía nada…

-¡Ya soy tuya! ¡Lo único que hago es pensar en ti! – señalo su cuaderno, y lo abrí. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, al ver que cada uno de sus dibujos eran míos, "yo" en cada uno de mis gestos, en cada sonrisa, en cada mueca, todo retratado por sus delicadas y habilidosas manos.

Solté aquel imaginario álbum, y la abrase como nunca lo había hecho, sentía su palpitar agitado en mi pecho. Lloro un poco más, y con mis caricias fui borrando cada rastro de tristeza, o al menos eso intente.

Fue mi forma de pedirle perdón, ya que las palabras sobraban. Cuando se calmo, alzo la vista a mi rostro, sentí una punzada al ver sus mejillas irritadas y sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos, por mi culpa.

-Una última pregunta. – asentí autómata, sería la última vez que hablaríamos de aquel tema, o al menos eso creí - ¿Quién fue el que dijo "esto"?

Sabia a que se refería, y tal vez debí guardar silencio, pero… No más secretos.

-Taichi… - la reacción que tuvo, fue la última que espere. Mimi soltó una carcajada aterciopelada - ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-Nada, nada. Es solo que él fue la última persona que se me declaro – dijo esto con esa expresión dolida, que yo tanto odiaba. Asimile en silencio aquella confesión, quería hacer mil preguntas pero ellas solo alimentarían mis infunda mentados celos.

-Ese… - tenía tanta rabia, impotencia. Odiaba ver el rostro de Mimi crispado por la tristeza, le haría pagar a mi supuesto amigo sus palabras – voy a…

-Matt, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo. – en ese momento no supe que tanta razón tenía.

_Es absurdo dividir a la gente en buena y mala, la gente es tan solo aburrida o encantadora._

_Oscar Wilde._

_**Notas de autora:**_** muchas gracias a todos por leer. Al contrario, de lo que intente parte de mi se volcó en el capitulo, y lamento si quedo al mas "cursi". **

**Al que me agregaron a favoritos mil gracias! Espero que les gusten las frase de Wilde, personalmente es inspirador…**

**Sin más para agregar les agradezco especialmente a: **

Adrit126

Grez

Aki no Kissu

Sakura Tachikawa

Angelkizuna

**Hasta la semana entrante!Saludos desde Tuc, Argentina.**


	7. Atrapado en utopia

_**Atrapado en utopia**_

_**By AngelZoe**_

"_**El amor no prospera en corazones que se amedrentan en las sombras" William Shakespeare**_

Lo agrio jamás había tenido un sabor tan dulce, lo oscuro nunca me había encandilado ciegamente, los triste jamás me regalo lagrimas de felicidad… en mi vida nunca pasaban estas cosas, hasta que conocí a Mimi.

Llevaba junto a ella casi un mes, pero solo nos habíamos visto las primeras dos semanas, los exámenes me tenían atrapado y ella como siempre que algo no le gustaba: desaparecía. Hoy rendíamos el último parcial de literatura, y como se me había hecho costumbre llegue muy temprano.

Repantigando en el pupitre, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y le di "play" al Ipod, simplemente no podía dejar de escucharla…

"_No quiero hacer más daño, hay demasiado en este mundo para hacerme sangrar_"

Mientras escuchaba la melodía me perdí en "Mimilandia", pensar en ella se había vuelto algo tan natural como respirar. Su risa despreocupada, los mohines de niña mimada, la mirada perdida, el aroma a canela… Espero no estar ilusio… espero no arrepentirme.

Tan suave como si casi no me tocara, sentí un roce en mis labios y luego una carcajada ante mi sonrojo. El saludo de todos los días.

El olor a cacao de su labial era empalagoso, pero simplemente no podia estar sin sentirlo. En realidad, todo lo de ella se había vuelto adictivo.

- Nuestro último examen final ¡Por fin! – paseo su perfumada voz por el aire antes de sentarse a mi lado. No sé cómo podía estar emocionada si apenas asistía a clases – Deberías mostrar más entusiasmo Yamato, tendrás tiempo para tu música – comento aun más animada.

Sé que le incomoda mi mutismo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me pierdo contemplándola incluso cuando se enoja.

-¿Por qué estas tan callado? ¿Estás enojado? - apenas si muevo mi cabeza de lado para borrarle esa idea… Si alguien me preguntara que le veo a esta extraña chica, no sé que respondería. - ¡Ay Matt! Por favor algo…

Mentí, si sé lo que diría. Diría todo.

-¿En que estas pensando? – otra vez en su voz estaba dudando. Si le dijera todo lo que pienso, seguramente me tendría miedo y me dejaría.

Como cada uno de mis extraños días, tomo mi mano y salimos del instituto. El calor de la tarde era insoportable, cegaba y hacia sudar nuestros dedos entrelazados, aun así no la solté, podía derretirme y no me importaría. Estaba obsesionado con esa bizarra loca que había trastornado mi mundo, y la detestaba por esa misma razón, pero sabia que no podía dejarla, lo mio ya era algo enfermizo. Sentía como si algo se fuera a extinguir sino estaba. Lo peor era que con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía la cuenta regresiva…

Un maldito reloj de arena. Malditos delirios.

Agito su mano a centímetros de mi cara, creyéndome que habia entrado en estado catatónico.

- ¿Qué pensabas? – decirlo implicaría confesarle lo inconfesable, y aun no estoy listo.

- A donde podríamos ir… no me decido - otra vez esa hipnotica risotada que se perdia en el bullicio. Sonrio pícaramente antes de ponerse mi casco, en realidad ya era suyo, lo exigió como propiedad la segunda vez que la traje al colegio.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dejado decidir algo? – no tenia ni que pensarlo, jamás en nuestra "relación" habia objetado algo – Ademas de seguro seria algo "típico".

Respuesta de una desquiciada.

- Indicame entonces – comente con finjida resignación y patee el encendido.

Senti su pequeño cuerpo pegarse al mio, se que aun le da miedo esto de las motos.

Fuimos hasta las afueras de la ciudad, en el camino compramos algunas bebidas, y me hizo cambiar billetes por monedas… ni me moleste en preguntar.

-Cuando pasamos un viejo puente, pasando la autopista, allí en medio de la nada, conduje hasta una gasolinera de aspecto de película de miedo, menos mal que morir no me aterra.

-¿Quieres algo para comer aquí? - pregunte, aunque el lugar era una pocilga.

Se agacho y luego con un rápido movimiento de su brazo lanzo una piedra rompiendo en pedazos el cristal de la puerta. Sude en frio, casi podía imaginar el titular de periódico "Pareja de bandalos asalta gasolinera" mi padre iba a matarme…

- Ni te molestes en pensar tonterías – dijo mientras ingresaba y se reia estrepitosamente - esta abandonada.

La segui, el lugar olia a humedad y polvo, pero era soportable. Parecia estar abandonado hace un tiempo, aun asi conservaba todos los artículos propios de una cafetería de paso. Vi a Mimi en el fondo.

- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – Esto estaba bastante lejos del romanticismo de una primera cita.

-Solo escucha… - he inmediatamente comencé a escuchar la melodía proveniente de una rockola que inundo el lugar.

Se cubrió con la capucha de su campera para ocultar su sonrijo, con una voz mas cercana al susurro por fin hablo.

- Por favor… baila conmigo.

Jugaba con su cierre "arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo" y extrañamente sentí una punzada, que me hizo desviar la mirada, intente pensar en cosas mas "normales".

Le tendí mi mano con un gesto de caballerosidad exagerado, y me saque un sombrero de copa imaginario.

Equivocado, buen señor – camino unos pasos hasta la rockola y encendio un interruptor, una luz parpadeante por su antigüedad comenzó a brillar, y su rayo luminoso lamia la superficie de una bola de cristal, esas que hay en las discos de aspecto retro, no la había visto, por la oscuridad del principio – bailaremos, pero aquí - ahora ella me tendio su delgada mano.

Con las miles de lucecillas que bañaban el lugar, parecíamos rodeados de estrellas, y la música tenue de Pink Floyd, estábamos en el cielo.

"Cambiaron tus héroes, por fantasmas…" esa frase siempre me partia el alma.

Bailamos, o mas bien nos mecesimos, pero demasiados perdidos cada uno en su mundo, en sus recuerdos creo que "desearía que estuvieras aquí" siempre te invita a eso. Cuando la canción termino siguió otra mas, pero no pude descifrar cual, porque Mimi me miraba de una manera, que no le había visto antes, primero me asusto, por su intensidad, pero luego…

Fue un beso diferente a los demás, comenzamos rápido y fuerte, y seguimos asi, en nuestros labios por primera vez había deseo. El abrazo se hizo mas estrecho, quería sentirla mas cerca, la tome de detrás del cuello, y profundicé aun mas nuestros labios. Ella se aprisiono contra mi pecho, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que me dejaba llevar, me perdía, me embriagaba su piel, y cuando menos me di cuenta me encontraba jugueteando cerca de su pecho, detuve mi mano, pero ella solo me siguió mirando, solo que ahora con mas amor en sus ojos.

Lo siento… - comente en voz baja, jamás me había disculpado por algo asi, pero ella era algo diferente para mi – me deje llevar.

No lo hagas, yo no lo siento me dijo – volvió a tomar mi mano y nuevamente la coloco en su pecho pero esta vez mas cerca de su corazón – algo aquí, me dice que no estará mal.

La mire algo confundido, y luego comprendí de inmediato a que se refería, y temblé de solo pensarlo. Y lo primero que paso por mi mente fue…

Tengo una gran preocupación. Si estoy con ella de esa forma, después moriré si me deja. El problema es que ya no me importa.

Quiero terminar de volverme loco.

_**Si supieras cuanto te extraño, seguro todavia estarías aquí… si sintieras cuanto te amo, no podrías dejarme… si te vieras como yo te veo, entenderías porque no puedo olvidarte.**_


End file.
